The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rijn199828’.
The new Anthurium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Anthurium andreanum cultivar Leny, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,272. The new Anthurium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Leny in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in August, 1999.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium since August, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.